U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,129,565 and 4,517,365 disclose that the isoquinolinone derivatives of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen or an alkyl group and R.sub.2 is an alkyl group and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof possess .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity and are useful for the treatment of heart diseases such as hypertension, stenocardia and arrhythmia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,714 also discloses that the isoquinolinone derivatives having the above formula are useful for the treatment of glaucoma or ocular hypertension.
However, there is no report on other pharmaceutical uses of those isoquinolinone derivatives.